Just Another Mutant
by QueenOfTheFlame
Summary: Ash is a drug addict. She lives off the street with nothing. That's when the X-Men burst in and rescue her. But Ash doesn't want to be saved, she's a glutton for punishment - and believes that she deserves it. Can a young Charles Xaiver help her work through her troubled past and become a valued member of the team? Or will things simply spiral further out of control? Smutt/Fluff
1. Cravin' A Hit

I feel jittery, nervous – terrified and excited. I can barely breathe as I raise a visibly trembling hand to knock hard on the door.

The wait seems to last forever and I can feel myself growing impatient as I tap my foot relentlessly, my heart rate quickly climbing and soaring as I struggle to keep myself from throwing up all over the splintered door.

The door opens after what seems to have been an eternity. Don stands, already high as hell, squinting at me as I push past him. Just from the smell in the air, I can feel that wild need beginning to sizzle away at my nerves.

"You got the stuff" I ask, entering the main room, ignoring the twitch of my lips as I struggle to speak. I notice a friend of his, Mike, sat and smoking something – something strong.

"Depends," Don murmurs, entering the room. "You got the money?"

I pull out three crumpled tens, two crumpled fives and a whole load of change. I thrust the lot into his hands, watching with horror as some of the change drops. I fall to my hands and knees, scooping up the change before standing and placing it hastily in his hands. I watch with a heaving chest as he takes his time, counting the money with deliberate slowness that has me chewing furiously on my nails – nails that are already chewed down to the bone. It's more or less just the skin I'm biting through now.

"Well, where's the stuff?" I demand frantically as he tucks the money away into his pocket.

He turns to me slowly, tutting loudly with a slight smile. "Sorry Dakota – you're ten short."

My anger spikes as I glare at him, slightly confused. "What do you mean? Don't play games Don – there was fifty there!"

"Didn't you hear? It's gone up to sixty." He laughs.

I let out a wild scream and launch myself at him – only to find my arms suddenly pinned behind me by Mike who had moved silently behind me, without my noticing – so intently focused on Don and that devastating need.

"Let's make a deal." Don smirks, moving towards me. "You make us feel good – and we'll make you feel good."

I scream, bucking like crazy as Mike twists me and throws me onto the couch, still holding my arms painfully – but this time he pins them to the couch arm.

I can't help the burning tears streaming down my face as I kick out, feeling a spring from the couch stabbing into my back.

As Don moves towards me, he begins to unbuckle his belt – and an array of memories hits me like a tornado, making me breathless and weak – threatening menacingly to resurface. I scream and it seems endless, ripping forcefully from the back of my throat.

A loud bang suddenly echoes around the house and Don's attention is turned from me for a moment. I kick him straight in the chest before brining my head back into Mike's unsuspecting face.

Freed, I jump off the couch – my heart going like a jackhammer as I attempt to control my revulsion. I don't even think of grabbing my money or the drugs from Don – instead I bolt towards the door… only to run smack, bang straight into someone.

I scream wildly, panic coursing through my veins as I bite, kick, slap and continue to scream in an attempt to free myself.

Someone's talking, but I can't understand the words – everything no longer makes sense, incoherent and blurred. I can barely see through my terrified haze of fear.

More voices, several in fact – shouting and fast, confusing me further. I scratch at the person trying to pin me, dig my nails in deep.

Then something hits me. Not physically, more like inside my mind. Without warning, I fall into blackness.


	2. Steamin' Hot

The heat is what wakes me. Overwhelming, burning and sizzling away at my skin, making it hard to lift my head off the slick floor. I can feel my insides - boiled and fried, my chest heaving as I struggle to breathe through the thick air. I climb unsteadily to my feet, almost falling over when the light-headedness hits me square in the face.

I find myself in a box with see through walls made of some kind of glass. The box is tiny - impossibly tiny. I can barely breathe and even when I can get a gasp of air, it burns all the way down my throat and makes me gag slightly.

I throw myself against one of the walls, letting out a scream of panic and anger. I can't see out - the glass is distorted and steamy from the amount of heat in the box. I gasp, leaning painfully against the glass wall.

"Where am I?" I scream, hammering my fists against the glass.

"Somewhere safe." The voice is rich and deep, unlike any voice I've heard before.

"And where the hell is safe?" I bark hoarsely. "And who the hell are you?"

"My name is Charles Xaiver. And with me is our doctor, Hank McCoy. You're at my school for young gifted individuals." He pauses thoughtfully. "It's a place for Mutants to learn about their powers, to know how to use them. You're safe here."

"Why am I here?" I growl, slamming my hand against the glass, watching it tremor just slightly, despite my force.

"Because you're a Mutant. But you already know that, don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Just, just let me go - I - I need..."

"You need what? A hit?" He asks. I don't response, surprised that his voice lacks the usual judgement that I hear when people talk about me. "No, you're going to stay in this box until the drugs are gone from your system."

"Why?" I scream, throwing my body against the glass. Chest, heaving, I struggle to calm down.

"Because I'm trying to help you."

"Please, please, just let me go. I just... I hate it in here. I can't breathe. Please." I breathe softly, my voice barely audible even to my own ears.

"Ash, I'm sorry. I can't. You're going to be in this box for at least a day. Once the drugs are gone, you'll be put in a room where you'll recover from the shock of the drugs being gone." He replies in a soothing voice. He sounds almost sad and I want to scoff. Well, more importantly, I want to attack him. Bring him down a few pegs.

"Let me out." I beg. "Please, please, just let me out - let me out god damn it! Let me the hell out!"

My voice increases in volume until I'm screaming at the top of my lungs, screaming incoherently - it doesn't even make sense to me.

"I'm sorry Ash." He sighs heavily, sounding more than a little apologetic.

I scream until I'm hoarse - and then I scream some more. Continuously screaming until finally I slump against the wall, slide down it and curl into a ball. The sobs that jerk from my chest are more painful than the screams could ever be.


	3. Escapin'

I open my eyes to find myself lying flat on a bed - possibly one of the most comfortable bed's I've ever laid on. The sheets feel like silk.

I blink hazily, slowly sitting upright - and the light-headedness hits me like a slap in the face. I sway slightly before flopping back down. I feel like crap - beyond crap. I feel groggy and tired - and my head feels like it's about to explode. I let out a soft sigh and run a hand through my hair. It feels disgusting - greasy and tangled. When was the last time I had a shower? God, I must stink.

It takes me at least several minutes of internal struggling before I can sit upright - and even then, it's more effort than I'd ever like to truthfully admit. I suddenly realise that my right wrist has a rope tied tightly around it - the other end wrapped around the bed post. I jerk on it and the rope tightens painfully.

"It's just a precaution." A familiar voice murmurs.

I whip my head around to find the door open and a young man leaning against the doorway. I take his appearance in in a matter of seconds. He's not necessary tall. but he's not short - he's somewhere in the middle. A lithe body, a head of thick black hair and bright blue eyes.

"A precaution for what?" I ask softly, giving another uncomfortable tug.

"To make sure you don't hurt yourself. Or anyone else." He replies with a shrug, shutting the door and moving towards me.

I scoot backwards, pushing myself against the bed's headboard. He pauses by the bed, raising a hand in front of me, moving slowly.

!I'm not going to hurt you." He says softly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Like I believe you." I pull my knees up to my chest, wrapping my around around my legs.

"If I wanted to hurt you, I would have done it already."

I don't respond, instead turn my face away from him, looking toward the bedside cabinet.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like crap."

"The drugs are mostly out of your system by now. You just need to gather your strength a little - maybe actually eat something? You could use gaining a little weight." He says quietly, wit a soft sigh.

"Do you plan on keeping me tied up the entire time I'm here?" I question, yanking on my bindings.

"If I untie you will you run off?" He asks.

I don't reply, just refuse to look at him - I kepp my eyes trained on the one thing that may help me escape. A pen. Sitting there oh so innocently. It would take but a second to grab it and twist around to him.

With a slight hesitation, he moves forward and leans over me. His close proximity makes me flinch away slightly. It takes a few moments for him to work away the knots, but when he finally does and the ropes fall lose - my other hand darts across and snatches the pen up. I grab him by his shirt, flip him over and the moment he hits the floor, I press the pen against his throat.

He doesn't look surprised - actually he looks slightly amused. "You plan on using a pen, really?"

"It's all I've got."

"And what about the other thing you've got?" He asks, eyebrows raised.

"I do't know what you're talking about." I growl, pressing the point against his throat."

"I know you have a power Ash, I just wish I knew why you've blocked it off and refuse to use it."

I swallow hard, eyes against his, unwavering. "Don't push me."

"I'm not."

"Then shut up." I take a shaky breath. "What's the best way out of here?"

"I have several mutants waiting nearby, keeping a close eye on this room. You won't get far."

"And what if I take you hostage?"

"You still won't get far." He laughs softly.

"I can damn well try." I growl.

I climb to my feet, grab his arm and haul him up. I continue to press the pen against his throat, knowing that it's unlikely to do any kind of real damage - even if I could stabd him with it - I doubt it would break the skin.

We reach the door and he jerks away from suddenly, whirls me around and shoves me against the wall. My face presses against the cold wall as he easily pins my arms behind my back. The pen lies on the floor.

"Now, I just want you to listen, okay?" He says softly, easily pinning me without hurting me.

I protest, struggling hard against him, but he refuses to let go.

"I'm telepathic. I know that you have a power of some kind - but for some reason, I can't find it. And usually, finding out what Mutants powers are is one of my specialties."

"I don't have a power." I growl, feeling sicker and sicker the longer I stand here.

"You don't have to be ashamed." He replies softly, his words soothing.

"I can't be ashamed of something I don't have." I reply weakly.

He pauses. "If I let go, this time will you not try and attack me?"

I bite my lip and close my eyes, trying to hold back a sudden wave of tears. He steps back and hesitantly lets go of my arms. I turn around, pressing myself hard against the wall, eyes on his.

"Just hear me out, okay?" He asks quietly.

I don't respond, instead just keep my eyes trained on his, a familiar jittery need coursing through my veins and causing a horrible sense of weakness.

"Stay here for a week. Just one week. And at the end, if you've enjoyed your stay and feel better - stay longer." He pauses, eyes warm and yet concerned. "No one wants you back on the streets, living the way you were. You have a safe place to live here - well protected, a warm bed and at least three meals a day. It's entirely your decision. Do we have a deal?"

"Do I have a choice?" I reply huskily, crossing my arms over my chest.

He sighs and moves to the door suddenly, holding it open. "If you want to go, go. I mean it though. You'll be safe here."

My eyes dart from the opened doorway to him and Ihesitate. The thought iof going back tot he streets, living in the cold and constantly hungry is enough to make me pause. But I know that I can easily get some cash together so that I can pay for more drugs - which means I'll be able to bloxk ir out.

Without another second, I dart forward and out.


	4. Runnin'

I'm running with no direction. I pass several faces and they seem to be pinned on me, watchful and suspicious - but I don't stop. The hallways seem empty as I dart along them, quick on my feet whilst trying to avoid people.

No one tries to stop me - but if the guys a telepath, he would have easily been able to tell them to not stop me. I'm breathless after a matter of seconds, my chest heaving as I struggle to not only stop myself from hyperventilating, but also to stop looking at others and seeing the constant judgement in their eyes.

I pass few and far but I can see it in their eyes - watching me, judging m with nothing but disgust, instantly jumping to their god damn conclusions without any of the necessary information. I ignore them, refuse to even glance at them. I just can't. It's too much. I've just got to get out of this damn place.

I round a corner and run straight into someone. I stumble backwards and find myself facing a man roughly the same age as the guy back there - Charles. He's much taller and more well built - and by his side is a gorgeous young woman - her skin a brilliant blue. Her golden eyes remain trained on mine, unflinching.

I blink rapidly, heart suddenly racing in their presence - and he raises an eyebrow, watching me carefully. I imagine the disgust in those eyes, hidden beneath his calm mask, a facade. I bite my lip hard enough to break the skin before moving quickly around them, refusing to say a word and instead picking up my pace once more.

I can almost feel their eyes burning holes into the back of my head.

I reach a set of double doors and fling them open - only to find over a hundred pair of eyes suddenly focused on mine. Instantly, I slam the doors shut again, my insides quivering as I try to remember how to breathe.

Heart racing, I peer through the glass. A few are still looking in this direction, some curious and some confused. Most of the others have already forgotten about me, in just that split second, and are already focused on something else.

The worst part is that they all just look so damn happy. There's not as many as I thought there would be - because of the size of this place - but there's still plenty. Plus I passed a bunch of them in the hallways.

I try to ignore the bitter tears that begin o fall as I watch their interactions. Warmth, joy, friendship - even love. I can see it all in this one big hall - a cafeteria of sorts, where the students can eat. I can even see a few kids sneakily using their powers.

I find myself burning with jealously. When was the last time I felt anything? I've been numb for so long. I lean heavily agaisnt the wall with a shuddering breath and look down to find my shirt - old and torn - wet with my tears. Without warning, I suddenly cannot breathe. No matter how sharply I inhale - nothing comes in or out. I choke on a sob and slide down the wall to sit.

I can't breathe. Oh god, the panic is more than I can handle. I gasp painfully, my lungs scream for air as I struggle to control the increasingly hot burning in my chest. I see white dots, flashes of colours and bright sparks before my eyes as harsh choking noises erupt from my throat.

"Put your head between your knees. Breathe deeply." Charles says, appearing out of nowhere.

I do as he says, the panic shooting through me making me obedient. His hand circles my back slowly and a comforting warmth spreads from his touch - it takes a good few minutes, but eventually I find myself breathing normally, calm once more.

"Feel better?" He murmurs softly.

I pull my head up slowly and let out a shaky breathe, nodding my head slightly. I do feel better - not by much, but at least the panic's gone. "Thank you."

His hand still rests at my back and he suddenly glances through the glass at the students.

"You could have it too, you know."

My heart jumps as my eyes dart quickly in the direction of the glass. I don't look through. It hurts too much. "What?"

"You could be happy here, if you gave it a chance." His eyes are warm, comforting - there's no disgust, no sneer. Nothing like I'm used to. It's so strange.

I don't say anything at first, instead stare down at the rip in my trousers at my right knee. I bite hard on my lip. "I'm not goo with people."

He stands suddenly, letting out a soft sigh. Pauses.

"One week, okay? Just one week. Then you can do what you want."

I look up at him hesitantly to find him standing there with a hand held out to me. I hesitate and it seems to last an age, longer than I intend to leave it. He doesn't falter. Finally, with a soft sigh, I take his hand.


	5. Eatin'

I stare at the steaming pile of food, feeling my mouth salivating and my stomach beginning to growl. I lick my lips hastily.

"You know, you can eat it – it's not poisoned." Charles says with a hint of amusement.

I shrug and run a hand through my still damp hair. Since yesterday, I've showered six times. It's hot water – it's just so damn addictive. I don't think I've had a hot shower in a good few years.

"I just haven't had a hot meal in so long – especially one with real meat."

"Real meat? What else could you have been – oh, I see." He nods, a slight look of distaste crossing his face.

I sigh and nod, relieved when I feel no embarrassment. "I tried to focus more on rabbits, but in the end it was always the rats that were the easiest to trap and kill. They weren't so bad, after a while. Got bit a few times."

He's looking at me funny. "Maybe we need to get you a rabies shot."

"Put a needle near me and I swear I'll –"

I cut off when he raises his eyebrows at me.

"I'm joking. Mutants can't get rabies."

I don't respond, instead I just turn my attention back to the food, the smell of it intoxicating, making my toes curl in delight and anticipation.

"If you don't eat is soon, it won't be a hot meal. It'll be a cold one – and it won't taste nearly as nice."

I jerk my arms out and snatch up the plate from in front of me, using the fork to quickly scoop up the beautiful chicken chunks, letting out a soft moan of sheer joy as the sweet and sour sauce enters my mouth and almost causes it to explode.

I shovel it down – but all too soon become aware of Charles sitting and watching me, a small smile across his lips. I instantly stop eating and swat at my mouth, knowing that it's likely that I have sauce dripping down my chin.

"What?" I ask, frowning slightly.

He struggles to hide his smile and just shrugs, shaking his head. "Nothing, nothing."

I glare at him before slowly lifting the fork once more, chewing the chicken more carefully.

"I can't help it." I grumble. "I'm hungry."

"No, you misunderstand – I'm happy to see you eating. Like I said, you need to gain some weight."

"Keep the meals coming like this and I'll soon weight about thirty stone." I mutter, finishing off the plate and placing it back on the bed before me.

I can't help but notice my legs. They look so damn skinny, just like the rest of me. It's so weird seeing beneath all the dirt that seems to normally be attached to my skin an inch thick. It's nice to be clean for a change.

I tug at the grey, baggy shorts – happy to have a change of clothes, even if it's just shorts and a vest.

"Well, you'd better be ready for desert." He smiles suddenly and reaches across to the table, plucking up a plate.

He holds out before me a bowl of ice-cream, with coconut and chopped nuts sprinkled across – plus crushed up biscuits. Then, on top, chocolate sauce has been poured over it.

I swallow hastily.

"I haven't had ice-cream since I was really little." My voice sounds hoarse.

A memory hits me, one where I'm sat with my mother – I'm eating ice-cream, vanilla and she's singing softly to me in French.

I flinch slightly and pull away from the memory, refusing to allow it to reach me and affect me in any kind of way.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Charles asks softly, leaning forward slightly.

"N – nothing." I shake my head, snapping out of it.

I reach out and take the bowl from him, holding out my hand for a spoon. He hands it to me slowly, eyes watchful on mine, looking for any kind of reaction.

I soon find myself lost in the delicious paradise of chocolate ice-cream.

"Why can't I get inside your head?" He asks softly.

"What do you mean?" I ask, letting the ice-cream melt in my mouth.

"I was able to find you by sensing your Mutant ability – but I've not been able to see anything else." He murmurs, leaning in towards me.

He stops a short distance from my face and I cringe slightly at the close proximity. He tilts his head slightly and his eyes on mine are more than invading – it's like he's literally trying to see into my soul.

I reach a hand up and shove him back suddenly and he seems to snap out of it, looking surprised.

"Stop, I don't want you trying to look in my head." I bark, my sudden loss of appetite meaning that I almost slam the bowl down on the bed-side cabinet, still half uneaten.

"Sorry." He sighs. "Just curious."

I shrug. "Nothing to be curious of."

He smiles slightly. "Of course there is – you're like a mystery box. Filled with secrets just waiting to spill out."

"I am not spilling my secrets." I growl softly. "So stop trying to make me."

"So you do have secrets." He replies slyly.

I narrow my eyes. "Stop toying with me."

He pulls back slightly. "I'm not toying with you! I just want you to talk to me."

"Well I don't, so stop it." I growl.

He sighs. "Fine. Will you at least eat the rest of your ice-cream?"

"No, not hungry." I mutter, realising how I sound like a kid in a tantrum, but I don't care.

He stands. "Well… why don't we go for a walk around the school?"

I hesitate for several seconds. I don't want to go out there, be around people – it's been too long since I've done so. I'll feel like an outcast.

As if sensing my resistance, he leans down slightly.

"It won't be nearly as bad as you think it's going to be." He says in a comforting voice.

With a soft sigh of surrender, I find myself on my feet, nodding and following him as we may our way out.


	6. Meetin' New People

**_A/N: Sorry that this sucks! But stay tuned for more awesome-ness to come! It does get better;) Please review!:D_**

_**Chapter six**_

Thrown to the wolves. Interesting term - and accurate to how I feel now. I stare down hard at the shiny floor of the cafeteria I can almost feel the eyes burning into my head, making my thoughts incoherent. The noise is overwhelming, more than I would have thought possible.

I line up, pile the food up high and make my way to the nearest table. I wonder if I should feel embarrassed for piling up the food so high - surely most girls would have only delicate sized portions?

I almost scoff out loud. I'm not exactly like most girl... and I couldn't care less. I might have had breakfast not that long ago - but already I feel starved. Food seems to be right up at the top of my priority list at the moment.

God the food here is amazing.

I start off with the tuna sandwich, letting the flavour roll around my mouth before swallowing with a dreamy sigh.

"Whoah, lot of food you got there!" A voice states suddenly.

I continue to stare down at the food. I'd noticed the approaching shadow but had hoped it would surpass me. Unfortunately not. I twist my head in the direction of the girl as she takes a seat next to me.

Short brown hair, lightly tanned skin and warm brown eyes. Her grinning lips seem overly stretched - meaning overly friendly.

"Hey. You must be the new girl - I've heard whispers about you."

I shrug and turn back to my food, feeling uncomfortable with her at my side. "I don't care much for rumors."

"I'm Tanya. But everyone calls me Terrax - can you guess why?"

"Because you control Earth as an element?" I guess around a mouthful of jacket potato.

"Because... oh, yeah. How'd you..."

"Know? Easy. Terra is Latin for Earth. Terrax seems to be derived from it." I shrug, pausing with my eating to take a glug of soda.

"Nobody gets it that quick."

I just shrug again.

"You sure are hungry."

I nod.

"And you sure don't like talking."

I look at her and realise I'm being rude. "Sorry, just not used to... this."

"What? Conversation?" She laughs lightly.

"Yes."

"How come?"

I knew this is what it would come down to. Questions, questions, questions - questions that I don't have the answers for. Not yet. Not until I can finally remember...

"Just 'cause." I reply with a small sigh, shoveling more food into my mouth.

"Oh, okay. Don't worry, I get it." She replies quietly.

"Do you?" I narrow my eyes at the little green peas. I hate peas.

"Yeah, I have a shady past too. I'm sure it'll come out eventually."

I scoff. "Not likely. I don't like talking about my troubles."

"Maybe not now. But when we get closer, maybe."

"You seem awfully sure of yourself."

"Maybe it's because I'm persistent." She pauses. "But you should give this place a chance. It really is great - and I'm sure you could have fun if you just... let it go."

I want to burst out with a yell. Let it go?! Let it go?! I can never let it go. It's not just the patchy memories, the flakiness of my past - it's the things that I do remember. The pain. No, she doesn't understand. And it's likely she never will.

I scrape the last of my food into my mouth and don't reply, quickly finishing off my soda in one refreshing gulp.

"Thanks for the chit-chat, but I'm done."

"See you around!" She calls brightly after me.

"Sure, whatever." I mumble, dumping my plate at the kitchen cleaning section. Without another word I stalk out.


	7. Chapter seven

_** Chapter seven**_

"Alright guys, this is Ash! Say hi Ash!" Tanya grins.

"Hi," I mutter sarcastically at the group before me.

"Little bit of enthusiasm wouldn't hurt," she laughs, rolling her eyes. "Ash, this is Daniel, Natalie and Max."

"But of course we have our own little superhero names," Natalie laughs lightly, her voice rich and full. English. "I teleport. They call me Fade."

As if on cue, she literally 'fades' out of existence, appearing a second later in the exact same place. She smiles, flashing white pearly teeth. Long, artfully twisted black hair, dark skin and hazel eyes. Something about those eyes spark something close to unease within me. I don't trust her.

"Surge," Daniel states, holding out a hand for me to shake it. I raise an eyebrow, not sure I want to shake it. He nods his head and I take it. A small electric shock thrums from his touch, shooting through my body.

I jump slightly in surprise and he grins. I hastily pull my hand back, uncomfortable from the touch and shock. Interesting though. Tall and well built, his hair short and blonde, swept slightly across his forehead. At least he looks a little more trustworthy than Natalie.

"And I'm just Max," the other guy laughs slightly, sounding a little nervous.

I eye him up. About my height, with almost ginger hair - or technically, strawberry blonde. Big green eyes and a few freckles splattered across his nose and cheeks. He smiles a little timidly.

"And your power is?"

"Max is a genius!" Tanya beams.

Max shuffles awkwardly as Tanya begins to gush about how brilliant he is. How he can hack into any computer, just with his mind. How he can work out anything in just a split second.

"What's ten thousand, six hundred and twenty two, times-ed by sixty thousand and ninety eight?" She questions sharply.

"Six hundred and thirty eight million, three hundred and sixty thousand, nine hundred and fifty six," he grumbles after the slightest pause - almost as if he can't help it.

"Cool," I shrug.

"Cool? Ash, it's awesome!" She laughs.

"Cool," I repeat, nodding my approval.

"So what's your power?" Natalie asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

I find myself unable to speak. I open my mouth and shut it, panic rioting inside of me. Questions, questions, questions - it's all I'm surrounded by. God damn, questions.

"I -"

"It's complicated Nat," Tanya states simply.

"How so?" Daniel asks curiously.

"It's private," I snap - harsher than I intend to.

The silence hangs heavy and everyone remains awkward for a seemingly endless moment.

"Well, that's interesting," Natalie laughs lightly - the only one there looking not awkward and out of place.

"And it's also none of your business," I mutter.

She opens her mouth but I notice Tanya shoot her a look so she shuts it. She lets out a small huff of annoyance but keeps quiet otherwise.

"Well... how are you enjoying it?" Max asks, his voice soft.

"It's good," I reply shortly.

Again a moment of silence passes as everyone searches for words. I just search for an escape route. I feel out of place, uneasy and extremely awkward. I want to leave the situation. Right now.

"Would you guys mind if I borrowed Ash for a while?"

Like an angel he appears out of no-where. Charles. I've never been so relieved as I turn to him, almost tripping over in my haste. I turn back with a strained flash of a smile.

"Nice meeting you guys."

"Yeah, we should, um, do it again sometime?" Daniel asks, looking like he'd rather stick his head into a fireplace than talk to me again.

"Yeah sure," I mutter, having no intention whatsoever to even attempt to talk to them again.

I wave a goodbye that lacks any emotion at all and turn to eye up Charles. He indicates for me to follow but doesn't say anything. So I just do exactly that, following behind him as we pass through the endless hallways. We reach my room and I stop, surprised.

He pushes open the door and nods for me to head in. I do and watch as he shuts the door silently.

"What are you doing?" He says eventually, frowning slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"This is your chance. To make friends -Tanya's a great girl. Fair enough, she hangs with an odd bunch but you guys could all be friends."

"Maybe I don't want to," I sniff.

"Come on, we both know you do."

"No, I don't. I don't want 'friends'...firends who are likely to betray me at the drop of a hat! Friends who I might have to eventually rely on - friends who will eventually let me down and disappoint me!" I almost snarl the words, each word getting louder and louder.

"You don't need to feel like that anymore. You're safe here," he urges softly.

"Don't tell me what to feel," I scoff. "You have no idea what I've gone through."

"No, you're right, I don't know. So why don't you tell?"

I glare silently at him. "Just leave."

He tilts his head slightly, eyes disapproving. He wants me to what? Open up? Share all my troubles? Blub my heart out? No thanks.

"Ash..."

"I don't want to talk," I bark.

He pauses, looking unsure. Finally he nods, his eyes soft and sad. Big puppy eyes. "Just... please consider it. Making friends. Settling in here. I want you to be happy."

And with those words, he turns and goes, leaving me to sit and scowl, my thoughts returning to the way I'd usually get rid of these horrible emotions...


End file.
